Shut up & sleep with me
by Lady Smithe
Summary: Harry und Ron sind zusammen. Alles scheint in Ordnung, aber bald schon verliert Harry das Interesse an Ron. Und auch Ron guckt anderen Leuten hinterher. Außerdem birgt Mrs Norris ein unerwartetes Geheimnis. Ein humorvolles Drama mit viel Liebe.
1. Prolog

Pairings: Harry/Ron

Hermine/Fleur

Draco/viele

Disclaimer: It's okay to be gay

J. K. Rowling: Würde das hier schrecklich finden.

- SHUT UP AND SLEEP WITH ME -

Kapitel 1 - Prolog

"Oh das war gut, Baby!", stieß Harry zitternd aus und zog seine Hose wieder hoch.

"Ich weiß.", meinte Ron grinsend.

Hermine saß gerade auf Fleurs Schoß und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren ihren Aufsatz über Alraunenwurzel fertigzuschreiben - soweit das möglich war, während man von Fleur begrapscht wurde -, als Harry aus dem Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors trat, dicht gefolgt von Ron, der seinen Nietengürtel zumachte.

"Für einen Quickie habt ihr aber ganz schön lange gebraucht.", meinte Hermine und zog die linke Augenbraue hoch.

"Tja...Wir sind halt noch genauso verliebt wie am Anfang. Und der Sex ist auch noch so gut.", grinste Harry.

Ron errötete leicht. Er war es immer noch nicht gewöhnt, dass Harry so offen mit ihrer Beziehung und ihrem Sexleben umging. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, müsste nicht alle Welt wissen, dass sie es zum Beispiel letztens in Filchs Büro getrieben hatten, während Filch mal kurz was im Nebenraum "erledigen" musste.

"Erledigen" bedeutete in dem Falle, dass Filch seine Katze Mrs. Norris gefickt hatte. Er stritt seine Beziehung zu dem Tier zwar ab, aber die ganze Schule wusste davon. Besorgte Eltern hatten sogar einmal den Tierschutzbund verständigt. Daraufhin war für zwei Wochen eine Gutachterin dagewesen.

Nachdem sie Mrs. Norris näher kennengelernt hatte, fuhr sie nach14 Tagen wieder unverrichteter Dinge ab. Warum wusste niemand so genau.

"Wir sollten langsam losgehen.", meinte Ron. "Wir sollten schon vor einer halben Stunde im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum sein."

"Warum müssen wir eigentlich dahin?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Das haben wir dir doch schon gesagt, Harry. Draco will uns irgendwas wichtiges mitteilen.", sagte Hermine und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Harry checkte echt gar nichts. Heute war Harrys Geburtstag, der ja immer in den Sommerferien liegt, einen Monat her und die Slytherins und Gryffindors hatten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins eine Überraschungsparty geplant, um seinen Geburtstag nachzufeiern.

"Achja! Stimmt. na dann lasst uns mal losgehen! Wir wollen Dray doch nicht warten lassen.", meinte Harry und stopfte sich einen Schokofrosch, den er morgens von Collin Creevey, der seit seinem ersten Schuljahr auf Sex mit Harry hoffte und ihm deswegen jeden Tag irgendetwas schenkte, geschenkt bekommen hatte, in den Mund. Es wunderte Hermine, warum Collin es noch nie mit einem Liebestrank versucht hatte. Auf so eine Idee kommen wahrscheinlich nur Mädchen.

"Ja. Okay. Kommst du mit Fleur?", wandte Hermine sich an Fleur, während sie ihre Schulsachen wegpackte.

"Aber isch 'abe misch doch 'eute gar nischt geschminkt. So kann isch doch nischt unter die Leute ge'en!", säuselte Fleur mit ihrem bezaubernden französischen Akzent, mit dem sie nicht nur Hermine regelmäßig um den Verstand brachte.

"Ach, Süße, du siehst doch immer gut aus. Auch ungeschminkt.", versicherte ihr Hermine.

"Ja, finde ich auch.", meinte Ginny, die grade mit Neville an der Hand Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal ging.

"Hey! Ich dachte du stehst auf mich!", sagte Neville leicht beleidigt.

"Ja, tu ich doch auch. Aber deswegen kann ich doch immer noch auch Mädchen heiß finden.", gab Ginny zurück.

"Aber das zerstört mein Selbstvertrauen!"

"Ach laber nicht."


	2. Be my little Chippendale

Pairings: Harry/Ron

Hermine/Fleur

Draco/Snape

Ginny/Neville

Cedric/Viktor

Disclaimer: Schinken!

Kommentar: Ich hatte schon immer eine schwäche für Stripshows.

J. K. Rowling: Würde das hier noch schrecklicher finden.

- SHUT UP AND SLEEP WITH ME -

Kapitel 2 - Be my little Chippendale

Die Tür des Slytheringemeinschaftsraums schwang auf. Harry ging als letzter hinein. Es war stockdunkel.

"Haben wir einen Stromausfall oder warum ist es hier so dunkel?", fragte Harry in die Dunkelheit.

"Harry, in Hogwarts gibt es keinen Strom. Dem entsprechend kann es auch keinen Stromausfall geben!", sagte Hermine.

Irgendwo aus der Dunkelheit war ein leises Kichern zu hören.

"Ja dann macht doch mal das Licht an!", rief Harry, dem das ganze langsam ein bisschen merkwürdig vorkam.

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, flammten auf einmal alle Kronleuchter, Kerzen, Kaminfeuer und die Fackeln an den Steinwänden auf. Harry blickte sich erstaunt um. An den Wänden hingen rot-grüne Partygirlanden. An einer Wand stand ein riesiges Büffet mit unzähligen Speisen. Von Rinderbraten und kalten Frikadellen über Kartoffelgratin und Pizza bis hin zu Mousse au Chocolat und Götterspeise war alles vorhanden. Der ganze Raum schimmerte wie immer leicht grünlich, was durch die Fenster in der Decke kam, durch die man in den großen See schauen konnte.

"Was ist denn hier für eine Party? Hat jemand Geburtstag? ", fragte Harry leicht irritiert. Er überlegte, ob er schon wieder einen Geburtstag vergessen hatte Vielleicht Dracos? Nein, der hatte doch im Juni Geburtstag.

"Liebe Freunde!", ertönte aus einmal Draco Malfoys magisch verstärkte Orgasmusstimme.

"Ich freue mich, dass ihr alle die Zeit gefunden habt, heute Abend herzukommen um den Geburtstag unseres geliebten Freundes und Helden Harry Potter nachzufeiern. Nach dem er uns ja eine halbe Stunde hat warten lassen, ist er jetzt endlich zu seiner Überraschungsparty erschienen. Wir wünschen dir nachträglich noch mal alles Gute zu deinem 16. Geburtstag, Harry! Lasst uns auf sein Wohl trinken!"

Aus dem Nichts erschienen auf einmal Sektgläser in den Händen der versammelten Gäste.

"Auf Harry Potter. Den Jungen der immer noch lebt!", meinte Draco grinsend und hob sein Sektglas.

"Auf die Freundschaft der Slytherins und der Gryffindors!", sagte Hermine.

"Lasst die Party steigen!", rief Harry, weil er das Gefühl hatte, er müsste auch etwas sagen. Er fühlte sich sehr geschmeichelt, weil seine Freunde extra für ihn eine Party organisiert hatten.

Eine Stunde und zwei Wodka-Tonics später - aus den Boxen tönte laute Techno-Musik - tanzte Harry augelassen mit Hermine. Da fiel ihm auf einmal auf, dass Ron, dafür, dass er nur kurz aufs Klo wollte, schon ganz schön lange weg war.

"Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich Ron?", fragte Harry.

"Keine Ahnung!", schrie Hermine, um die Musik zu übertönen.

"Ich geh ihn mal suchen.", meinte Harry.

Er drängte sich durch die tanzende Menge zum Büffet. Von dort hatte man eine gute Aussicht. Harry ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Auf einer Ledercouch lag Draco, der aus irgendwelchen Gründen sein Armani-Hemd ausgezogen hatte, stöhnend in Severus Snapes Armen und ließ sich von ihm abknutschen.

gleich daneben machten Hermine und Fleur miteinander rum. Direkt vor Harrys Nase tanzten Ginny und Neville eng umschlungen miteinander. Harry beschloss zu den Toiletten zu gehen und dort nach Ron zu gucken. Aber außer Viktor Krum, der genau wie Fleur dieses Schuljahr nach Hogwarts gewechselt war, und Cedric Diggory, die in einer Kabine Sex hatten, war dort niemand. Harry wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, als ihm von hinten die Augen verbunden wurden.

"HEY! Was soll das?"

"Surprise! Surprise!", säuselte Draco ihm ins Ohr. Draco führte Harry zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl. Irgendjemand hatte die Musik ausgeschaltet. Harry spürte, wie er die Hände hinter den Rücken gebunden bekam.

Auf einmal setzte Stripmusik ein.

"Oh nein, was kommt jetzt?", dachte Harry.

Harrys Augenbinde wurde abgenommen. Vor ihm stand Ron mit nacktem Oberkörper und mit nichts als einer engen, schwarzen Lederhose, weißen Manschetten und einer Fliege bekleidet. Langsam begann Ron zur Musik einen Lap Dance zu tanzen. Ron ließ sich wie in Zeitlupe - jedenfalls kam es Harry so vor - auf Harrys Schoß nieder. Sanft fuhr er Harry mit den Händen über die Brust. Er küsste Harry kurz, wobei er weiter mit seinen Händen an Harrys Körper auf und ab fuhr. Dann griff er hinter Harry und begann langsam Harrys Fesseln zu lösen. Harry war richtig heiß geworden. Die Beule in seiner Hose wurde immer größer.

Ron begann langsam seine Lederhose aufzuknöpfen. Er warf Harry einen lasziven Blick zu und streifte die Hose extrem langsam an seinen Beinen herunter. Harry musste sich sehr zurückhalten, um nicht sofort aufzuspringen. Ron trug jetzt nur noch einen schwarzen String.

"Wo auch immer er den her hat, er sieht damit total heiß aus!", dachte Harry.

"Warum hast du das nicht schon früher mit mir gemacht?", flüsterte Harry.

"Weil das dein Geburtstagsgeschenk werden sollte.", hauchte Ron ihm anzüglich ins Ohr.

"Also die Überraschung ist dir echt gelungen. Das ist das geilste Geburtstagsgeschenk überhaupt!", meinte Harry, "Be my little Chippendale, Baby!"

Nach Rons Stripeinlage, ging die Party weiter. Als nächstes machte Harry sich ans Auspacken seiner anderen Geschenke. Von Hermine und Fleur bekam er einen edlen Delfindildo von einem bekannten Sextoy-Designer. Viktor und Cedric hatten ihm eine Familienpackung Kondome mit Bananengeschmack und Noppen und eine Tube Gleitgel geschenkt. Draco hatte ihm die von "Jung und durchgefickt" auf DVD geschenkt. Von Ginny bekam er das neue Dieselparfum, weil Ginny fand, dass Harry manchmal nach Schwefel roch. Neville schenkte ihm Rosa Briefpapier mit pinken, roten und lila Herzchen drauf.

Fred und George hatten ihm eine Auswahl an brandneuen, noch nicht getesteten Scherzartikeln, sowie eine 300 Seiten dicke Anleitung für diese geschenkt. Von Luna bekam er ein Jahresabo für den Playboy, worüber er sich nicht allzu sehr freute, weil Frauen in sexueller Hinsicht eher nicht so sein Ding waren. Aber Luna hatte das scheinbar noch nicht mitbekommen.

Sogar Snape hatte ihm etwas geschenkt. Ein Buch, das "Erotische Zaubertränke und mehr" hieß.

Nachdem Harry sich bei allen für die mehr oder weniger brauchbaren Geschenke bedankt hatte, wollte er eigentlich nur noch zurück in den Gryffindorschlaafsaal um endlich mit Ron zu vögeln. Nach dem Striptease, war er so scharf auf Ron wie noch nie zuvor. Ron machte aber noch keine Anstalten die Party zu verlassen. Also setzte Harry sich an die Bar, kippte einen Martini nach dem anderen in sich hinein und führte ein sehr tiefgründiges Gespräch mit Hagrid, der so gegen 10 Uhr auch erschienen war, über knallrümpfige Kröter und den Nutzen, den die Zaubergemeinschaft aus ihrer Existenz zog.


	3. Badespaß

Pairings/Charas: Viktor, Harry/Ron, Fred, George, Ginny u.A.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört wie immer JK Rowling

Kommentar: Zeit für Quidditch

J.K. Rowling: Isst heute Mittag Fischstäbchen von Käpt'n Iglu

- SHUT UP AND SLEEP WITH ME -

Kapitel 3 – Badespaß

Mürrisch rannte Harry über die Ländereien Richtung Quidditchfeld. Es war Montagabend und Harry hatte bis gerade an seinen Hausaufgaben gesessen. Den ganzen Tag über war es brüllend heiß gewesen und die meisten Hogwartsschüler hatten den Tag unten am oder im großen See verbracht oder sich auf den Wiesen gesonnt. Nur Harry hatte die Hausaufgaben, die er am Wochenende nicht erledigt hatte, im stickigen Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum erledigen müssen. Snape hatte ihnen wieder einmal einen seitenlangen Aufsatz aufgebrummt und dazu kam noch Harrys Strafarbeit.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Draco an Snape findet. Snape ist hässlich, arrogant und unfair! Wahrscheinlich ist es der Reiz eine Beziehung zu einem Lehrer zu haben…", dachte Harry im laufen.

Als er die Tür zur Umkleidekabine aufstieß, war nur Ginny in der Kabine.

„Hey Ginny! Sind die anderen noch nicht da?", fragte Harry.

„Doch. Sie sind schon draußen. Du bist nur ziemlich spät dran.", antwortete Ginny und zog sich ihre Schienbeinschoner an.

„Ich weiß. Ich musste noch 'ne Sonderaufgabe von Snape erledigen. In letzter Zeit gibt er mir immer häufiger Strafarbeiten. Ich meine, er mochte mich noch nie, aber zurzeit kommt es mir so vor, als würde er mich richtig hassen!"

„Gibst du ihm denn Grund dazu?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Nicht das ich wüsste."

„Vielleicht flirtest du ihm zu viel mit Draco.", schlug sie vor.

„Nee. In letzter Zeit hatte ich kaum was mit Draco zu tun. Außerdem will der doch auch gar nichts von mir."

„Ach so. Na dann weiß ich auch nicht.", sagte Ginny, griff nach ihrem Besen und ging hinaus aufs Feld, wo die Anderen auf sie warteten.

Als Harry hinaus aufs Feld trat, flogen alle Gryffindor-Spieler kreuz und quer durch die Luft und Fred und George machten sich einen Spaß daraus Ron mit einem Klatscher zu attackieren. Hilfesuchend flog Ron Richtung Boden und versteckte sich hinter Harry.

„Hilf…mir! Die…wollen…mich töten!!!", stieß Ron nach Atem ringend hervor.

„Aber nicht doch Ronnispätzchen", tönte es von oben. "Das ist aggressive Zuneigung, die wir dir entgegen bringen."

„Nein! Harry, hör nicht auf sie. Die wollen mir weh tun!", klagte Ron und guckte vorsichtig hinter Harrys Rücken hervor.

Sein Lachen unterdrückend blies Harry einmal kräftig in seine Trillerpfeife. Ein paar Sekunden später hatte sich die Quidditchmannschaft der Gryffindors um Harry geschart.

„Sind alle da?", fragte Harry und blickte in die Runde.

„Nein. Demelza fehlt.", sagte Katie Bell.

„Weiß jemand wo sie ist?"

„Ja sie hat gesagt, ich soll sie entschuldigen. Sie muss bei Professor McGonagall nachsitzen."

„Hm. Okay. Dann müssen wir halt mit einer Jägerin weniger trainieren. Ich will heute eine gute Leistung von euch sehen. Wir müssen das Spiel gegen die Ravenclaws in drei Wochen unbedingt gewinnen!", teilte Harry seiner Mannschaft mit.

„Warum machst du so einen Druck? Bisher haben wir immer gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen!", meinte George.

„Ja. Bisher hatten die aber auch nicht Viktor Krum als Sucher! Ich dachte das hättet ihr mitbekommen. Jetzt wo er auf unsere Schule geht und bei den Ravenclaws ist, spielt er natürlich auch in ihrer Mannschaft. Sie wären ja auch schön dumm, wenn sie ihn nicht spielen lassen würden.", entfuhr es Harry.

Daraufhin herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Darüber hatte sich bisher keiner Gedanken gemacht.

„Also los geht's!", rief Harry und blies wieder in die Trillerpfeife.

Sofort schossen die Spieler mit ihren Besen in die Höhe. Das Training war sofort in vollem Gang. Nach zwei Stunden Training ließ Harry die Gryffindors gehen.

Vollkommen durchgeschwitzt stiegen Harry und Ron durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

„Ich hätte jetzt Lust auf ein kaltes Bad.", meinte Ron.

„Oh ja! Ich auch.", sagte Harry.

„Wir könnten doch ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler gehen. Ich bin Vertrauensschüler und du bist mein Freund. Das geht bestimmt in Ordnung."

Zehn Minuten später standen Ron und Harry mit Handtüchern bewaffnet im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Harry drehte die Kaltwasserhähne auf und tat Unmengen an Badeöl in das Wasser. Ron legte von hinten seine Arme um Harry und begann ihn langsam auszuziehen. Harry half ihm gerne dabei und zog dann im Gegenzug Ron aus. Als sie beide nackt waren, stieß Ron Harry auf einmal in den Badepool. Kreischend versuchte Harry Halt zu finden und griff nach Rons Arm. Ron hatte damit nicht gerechnet und stürzte mit Harry ins Wasser.

Harry wollte sich an Ron rächen und schmierte ihm eine hand voll Schaum ins Gesicht. Daraufhin packte Ron Harry im Nacken und drückte ihn 10 Sekunden unter Wasser. Prustend tauchte Harry auf.

„Hey! Das war fies von dir!", japste Harry nach Luft schnappend und schwamm zu Ron der am Beckenrand lehnte. Er schlang die Arme um Rons Nacken und sie vertieften sich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Harry kannte nur einen Menschen, der so gut küssen konnte. Draco Malfoy. Aber mit ihm war er schon lange nicht mehr zusammen.

Harry wurde heiß und kalt, als Ron mit seinen Händen begann, an Harrys Rücken hinab zu wandern. Er ließ die Hände über Harrys Po gleiten, bis sie sich schließlich um seine Erektion schlossen. Ron begann Harrys Erektion zu massieren. Erst sanft und dann immer verlangender. Harry griff ebenfalls nach Rons Glied und massierte es. Sie rieben sich gegenseitig immer heftiger, bis sie schließlich beide gleichzeitig – Ron mit einem kleinen Aufschrei, Harry mit einem lauten Stöhnen - in die Hand des Anderen kamen.

Erschöpft lagen sie einander in den Armen. Aus dem Abflussrohr ertönte langsam Applaus. Erschrocken fuhren Ron und Harry herum. Die maulende Myrthe schwebte aus dem Abflussrohr und ließ sich am Beckenrand nieder.

„Das war ziemlich heiß!", meinte sie.

„Du hast uns beobachtet?!", fragte Harry und versuchte dabei empört zu klingen, was ihm allerdings nicht so ganz gelang. Die maulende Myrthe beobachtete die Hogwartsschüler häufig bei intimen Sachen. Inzwischen war keiner mehr überrascht, wenn sie plötzlich aus dem Wasserhahn geschossen kam, während man gerade duschte.

„Natürlich habe ich euch beobachtet. Denkt ihr bei so etwas schaue ich weg?! Da würde keiner wegschauen. Und ich erst recht nicht", rechtfertigte sie sich.

„Das ist aber nicht höflich. So was macht man nicht.", fuhr Ron, dem das ganze wesentlich peinlicher war als Harry, sie an.

„Und jetzt sie zu, dass du verschwindest!", sagte er während er nach seinem Handtuch griff und aus dem Wasser stieg. Nachdem die maulende Myrthe wieder von dannen gezogen war, tat Harry es Ron gleich und begann ebenfalls sich abzutrocknen.

Als sie sich ihre Schlafsachen angezogen hatten, machten Harry und Ron sich auf zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und gingen sofort hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal, wo sie erschöpft in ihre weichen Himmelbetten fielen und sofort einschliefen.


	4. Where's your Juliet, Romeo?

Pairings/Charas: Draco/Severus

Hermine/Fleur

Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch nichts.

Kommentar: Der Mond ist schon was schönes...

J.K. Rowling: Ohne sie wäre das hier nicht möglich.

- SHUT UP AND SLEEP WITH ME -

Kapitel 4 – Where's your Juliet, Romeo?

_Langsam schritt Er auf die Lichtung. Unter einer großen Eiche im vom Morgentau überzogenen Gras lag Harry. Er hatte die Augen offen und schaute Ihn erwartungsvoll an. Vorsichtig ließ Er sich neben Harry sinken._

„_Was machst du hier?", fragte Er._

„_Ich habe auf dich gewartet.", antwortete Harry._

„_Woher wusstest du, dass ich kommen würde?"_

„_So etwas spürt man, wenn man jemanden liebt.", meinte Harry, hob die Hand und strich Ihm über die Wangen._

„_Liebst du mich denn?"_

„_Natürlich liebe ich dich." flüsterte Harry und beugte sich herüber um Ihn zu küssen._

„_Aber ich liebe dich doch gar nicht!" meinte Er, stieß Harry von sich weg und sprang auf._

„_Natürlich tust du das. Du weißt genau, dass du mich liebst."_

„_NEEIIN!"_

Draco Malfoy lag friedlich schlafend neben Severus Snape. Die Mondstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster auf seinen nackten Oberkörper und seine Haut schien noch weißer als sonst. Während seinem Traum zuckte Draco zusammen.

„NEEIIN!", schrie Draco und schlug die Augen auf.

„Was ist denn los?", grummelte Snape schlaftrunken. Er richtete sich auf und betrachtete seinen jungen Geliebten, der schweißgebadet neben ihm saß.

„Nichts…Ich hatte nur einen Alptraum."

„Worüber denn?"

„Schon okay."

„Wie schon okay? Erst weckst du mich mit deinem Geschrei und dann willst du mir nicht erzählen was los ist? Los jetzt sag schon!", entfuhr es Snape.

„Habe ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt? Es geht dich nichts an.", meinte Draco genervt.

„Du spinnst doch.", murmelte Snape und vergrub seinen Kopf ins Kissen.

Ein paar Momente später ertönte Snapes Schnarchen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn und leicht säuerlicher Miene schaute Draco auf seinen schnarchenden Lehrer und Geliebten.

Wobei Geliebter nicht die treffende Beschreibung war. Draco sah ihn eher als Zeitvertreib.

Eine von unzähligen, kleinen Affären. Nur halt aufregender.

„Wie kann man nur so unsensibel sein? Hat er den nicht gemerkt, dass ich mit ihm nicht darüber reden will? Und warum träume ich so einen Scheiß mit Harry?"

Dracos Kopf brummte vor lauter unbeantworteten Fragen. Er stand auf, sammelte seine Kleidung ein, die über das Zimmer verstreut war und zog sich an. Draco hatte beschlossen ein wenig spazieren gehen.

Vielleicht konnte ein nächtlicher Streifzug durchs Schloss ein wenig Klarheit in seine Gedanken bringen.

Kichernd griff Hermine nach Fleurs Hand und zog sie hinter sich her ins Treppenhaus.

Sie liefen die sich bewegenden Treppen hoch. Im 7. Stock angekommen lief Hermine in einen Seitenkorridor.

„Wo'in bringst du misch?", flötete Fleur.

„Ich zeige dir einen ganz besonderen Ort. Seitdem wir ihn letztes Jahr als Hauptquartier von Dumbledores Armee benutzt haben, war ich nicht mehr dort.", gab Hermine zurück.

„Was ist Dumbledores Armee?", fragte Fleur.

„Dumbledores Armee war eine Untergrundorganisation von Schülern, die sich gegen das Zaubereiministerium und eine blöde Lehrerin verbündet hat und sogar gegen ein paar Todesser gekämpft hat."

„O! Was für aufregende Dinge ihr doch erlebt 'abt! Bei uns in Beauxbatons war außer Schönheitswettbewerben und Zickenkrieg nicht viel los."

„Tja! Oh…Hier müsste es sein.", sagte Hermine.

Vorsichtig stieß sie eine unscheinbare Holztür auf. Dahinter lag ein kleiner, gemütlicher Raum. Der Boden war mit weichen Teppichen bedeckt und die Mitte des Raumes bildete ein großes, rundes Bett. Beleuchtet wurde der Raum vom rosafarbenen Schein herzförmiger Kerzen.

„'ast du das alles nur für misch vorbereitet?"

„In gewisser Weise schon."

„Was soll das 'eißen, in gewisser Weise?"

„Das erkläre ich dir später.", meinte Hermine und zog Fleur sanft Richtung Bett.

Liebevoll hob Fleur Hermine hoch und warf sie sanft auf das Bett, um sich gleich darauf auf sie zu stürzen. Sie küsste sie leidenschaftlich und arbeitete sich langsam von ihrem Hals in Richtung Dekolleté herunter.

Gerade als sie Hermine ihr T-Shirt ausziehen wollte, hörten sie, wie es draußen auf dem Korridor laut schepperte und wie kurz drauf jemand „Mist!", sagte. Neugierig sprangen die Beiden auf und schlichen zur Tür. Sie öffneten die Tür einen Spalt breit und schauten vorsichtig auf den Korridor.

Etwas weiter runter saß Draco auf einem Fensterbrett. Er hatte die Knie angezogen und seinen Kopf auf seinen Armen abgestützt.

Nachdenklich schaute er aus dem Fenster.

„Irgendwie sieht er traurig aus..", flüsterte Fleur.

„Stimmt. Meinst du ich soll hingehen und ihn fragen, ob irgendwas nicht stimmt?"

„Na klar! Er ist doch dein Freund. Es wird ihn bestimmt auf'eitern, wenn er dich sieht."

„Okay. Mal sehen, was Romeo hier so ganz alleine ohne seine Julia macht."

Hermine ging behutsam auf Draco zu. Sanft legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und hockte sich vor ihm hin.

„Hey! Was machst du hier so ganz alleine? Bist du mondsüchtig geworden oder schlafwandelst du?"

„Haha. War das witzig.", gab Draco trocken zurück.

„Sorry. Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich gar nichts. Ich hatte nur einen komischen Traum und wollte ein bisschen Ruhe zum Nachdenken haben."

„War es ein schlimmer Traum?"

„Nein eigentlich nicht."

„Aber warum bist du dann so depressiv? Nur wegen einem Traum muss man doch nicht wie ein Emo alleine im Mondschein hocken."

„In letzter Zeit fühle ich mich irgendwie so leer. Als ob irgendetwas in meinem Leben fehlt. Ich weiß nur nicht was."

„Aber du hast doch Snape. Beliebt bist du auch und an mangelnder sexueller Aktivität kann es ja wohl auch nicht liegen.", meinte Hermine.

„Ach, ist ja auch egal. Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt wieder schlafen. Ich habe einen anstrengenden Tag vor mir."

Mit diesen Worten erhob Draco sich, um zu den Kerkern zu gelangen, wo sich die Räume der Slytherins befanden. Fleur trat aus der Tür.

„Ich glaube er ist im Moment einfach nur ein bisschen gestresst. Es ist nichts Ernstes…", teilte Hermine ihr mit.

„Na dann ist ja alles gut."


	5. Wo ist der Schnatz?

Pairings/Charas: Harry/Ron

Draco/Severus

Viktor, Fred, George u.A.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling guckt Sissi

J.K. Rowling: Möchte nach Hause telefonieren.

- SHUT UP AND SLEEP WITH ME –

Kapitel 5 – Wo ist der Schnatz?

Am Tag des Quidditchspiels gegen die Ravenclaws setzte Harry sich gut gelaunt neben Ron an den Gryffindor Tisch. Er hatte gerade geduscht und seine schwarzen Haare waren noch nass, aber genauso unordentlich wie sonst auch. Er hielt Ron seine Wange für ein Begrüßungsküsschen hin.

„Guten Morgen!", grüßte Harry freundlich die anderen Gryffindors, „seit ihr für das Quidditchspiel heute auch schön ausgeschlafen?"

„Klar!", gähnte Ginny nicht allzu überzeugend.

„Na dann kann ja nichts schief gehen.", meinte Harry, während er sich Toast mit Spiegelei und Speck auf seinen Teller schaufelte.

„Es hängt sowieso alles nur von dir ab, Harry. Wir spielen besser als sie. Nur, wenn Viktor den Schnatz zuerst fängt haben wir keine Chance.", befand Katie.

„Aber wenn wir genug Tore schießen und Krum dann erst den Schnatz kriegt, können wir gewinnen.", erwiderte Harry, dem es unangenehm war, das auf einmal alles nur von ihm abhängen sollte.

Ihre Diskussion wurde vom Eintreffen der Posteulen unterbrochen. Gegen das Flügelschlagen hunderter Vögel kam Katies Stimme nicht an. Ein kleiner brauner Kauz brachte Hermine den Tagespropheten und wartete darauf, dass sie ihn bezahlte. Eigentlich erwartete Harry keine Post, trotzdem ließ sich eine große, graue Eule vor ihm auf dem Tisch nieder.

Nicht besonders vorsichtig versuchte Harry das kleine Päckchen, das an ihrem Fuß befestigt war, zu lösen. Er bekam den Knoten nicht auf und zog feste am Bein der Eule, was sie ihm mit einem Biss in den Finger dankte.

„Hey! Lass das!", Harry rieb sich seinen Finger.

„Komm ich mach das Päckchen für dich ab.", bot Ron an. Geschickt löste er den Knoten.

Als Harry sah, mit welcher Fingerfertigkeit Ron das Päckchen abgemacht hatte, schweiften seine Gedanken ab und Blut begann sich in seiner Hose anzustauen.

Einen Steife konnte Harry jetzt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen und so versuchte er sich abzulenken.

„Gib mal her!", sagte er und grapschte nach dem Päckchen.

„Was ist es?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Ich glaube Schokolade", murmelte Harry und studierte die Verpackung.

„Um genau zu sein. Es ist Trostschokolade!"

„Wofür das denn?". Ron war irritiert.

„Da ist noch ein Zettel bei, ihr Vollidioten. Vielleicht solltet ihr den lesen.", meinte Hermine und schaute von einem Artikel über magische Filzlausbeseitigung auf.

Harry faltete den Zettel auseinander. Er las laut vor:

„Lieber Harry!

Das sein ein kleiner Trost für dich, weil ich dich werden platt machen heute.

Küsschen Viktor"

„Haha! Harry wird von Viktor bedroht.", rief Ginny.

„Nein. Genau genommen wird er von Viktor bemitleidet.", stellte Fred fest.

Eine halbe Stunde später traten die beiden Quidditchmannschaften hinaus auf das Spielfeld.

Draco Malfoy beobachtete das Geschehen durch sein Omniglas. Ein starke Windböe blies Harry die Haare ins Gesicht. Mit einer verwegenen Handbewegung strich er sich die Haarsträhnen zurück. Draco fand, dass das so geil aussah, dass er sich die Szene jetzt schon zum sechsten Mal in Zeitlupe ansah.

Da ertönte ein gellender Pfiff und beide Mannschaften stießen sich vom Boden ab. Harry flog hoch über das Spielfeld, um einen besseren Überblick zu haben. Am Himmel war kein einziges Wölkchen und so waren die Bedingungen für ein gutes Spiel ideal.

Nach kurzer Zeit gesellte sich Viktor Krum zu Harry, wobei er 5 Meter Abstand von ihm hielt. Die Gryffindors spielten gut. Nach zwei Stunde lagen sie bereits mit 250 zu 100 Punkten vorne, weil Fred und George sich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt hatten und mit zwei gut gezielten Klatschern sowohl den Hüter als auch einen Jäger der Ravenclaws außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten. Harry drehte schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit seine Runden, aber vom Schnatz fehlte noch immer keine Spur. So lange hatte es noch nie gedauert. Langsam verspürte Harry das Bedürfnis aufs Klo zu gehen.

Auf einmal surrte etwas Goldenes dicht an Harrys Ohr vorbei. Sofort schoss Harry dem Schnatz nach. Auch Viktor war das nicht entgangen und er flog hinterher.

Der Schnatz schwirrte immer tiefer auf den Boden zu. Harry ging in einen halsbrecherischen Sturzflug über und Viktor tat es ihm gleich. Dann sah Harry, wie Viktor ihn von rechts überholte.

Inzwischen hatte das Publikum die beiden Sucher bemerkt und war in lautes Anfeuern und Jubeln ausgebrochen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry ein Meer aus rot-goldenen und blau-silbernen Fans. Der Schnatz änderte abrupt seine Richtung. Er schoss wieder in die Höhe, direkt auf die Lehrertribüne zu. Viktor folgte ihm und hielt direkt auf die Lehrer zu. Dann blieb der Schnatz plötzlich in der Luft stehen. Aber Viktor schaffte es nicht mehr sein Tempo zu drosseln und flog mitten in die Schar der Lehrer hinein und landete auf Professor Flitwicks Schoß.

Harry schüttelte sich vor lachen und setzte weiter dem goldenen Schnatz nach. Nach ein paar Sekunden, machte der Schnatz wieder mitten in der Luft halt. Harry drosselte sein Tempo rechtzeitig und fing den Schnatz spielerisch. Triumphierend und mit erhobener Faust flog er auf den Boden. Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel ab. Viktor wurde mit einer Platzwunde in den Krankenflügel gebracht.

Am Boden angekommen wurde Harry von seiner mannschaft und einem Haufen Fans begraben. Man hob ihn hoch und wollte ihn schon zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum tragen, als Madam Hooch ihn zurückhielt.

„Du kannst mir den Schnatz jetzt geben.", sagte sie zu Harry.

„Achso, ja hier.", Harry gab ihr den Schnatz.

„Aber das ist ja gar nicht der Schnatz!", rief sie aus.

„Wie jetzt?"

Harry schaute sich das goldene Ding in ihrer hand an. Tatsächlich. Der vermeintliche Schnatz war ein kleiner, goldener Plastikvogel in den _Ich liebe dich, Harry! Dein Collin_ eingraviert war.

„Aber wo ist dann der Schnatz?", wollte Harry wissen?

„Jemand muss ihn geklaut haben und durch das Vögelchen ersetzt haben. Ich muss Gryffindor jetzt natürlich die Punkte für das Fangen des Schnatzes abziehen, aber so wie es aussieht, habt ihr trotzdem gewonnen.", verkündete Madam Hooch.

Im Gryffindorturm wurde trotzdem mächtig gefeiert. Keiner war Collin wirklich böse. Die meisten fanden es lustig. Nur Harry war das ganze peinlich. Nach einer Weile vergaß er aber seinen Zorn und feierte auch mit.

Er feierte so sehr, dass er weit nach Mitternacht stock besoffen in den Krankenflügel zu Viktors Bett taumelte.

Er legte ihm die Trost Schokolade auf seine Decke und gab ihm ein Küsschen.

„Für dich Viktor, damit's nich mehr so weh tut.", lallte Harry und schlief im Nachbarbett ein.


End file.
